King's Corner
King's Corner is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. It introduces Chess, one of the creator's least favorite characters. Starring *Chess *Josh Featuring *Mono *Loony Appearances *Flaky *Chaffy *Cole *Mole Plot Chess is seen setting up a chessboard on a table in the park. Josh is seen painting when he sees Chess setting up his chessboard. He gets distracted because of this and paints a picture of three pawns standing in front of a king and queen. He sighs, but then gets the idea to challenge Chess to some chess. Chess agrees, and they shake hands. They sit at the table and start playing. Chess is on the white team, while Josh is on the black team. Josh grins at Chess. Chess moves his pawn and Josh does the same. Meanwhile, Mono is seen walking on the path of the park, sniffing some of the flowers. He sighs, then continues walking. Loony, who is in a pond near the park, sees a duck and starts honking at it. The duck glares at Loony, and Loony does the same. Both of them start honking at each other, which annoys Mono. Mono throws a rock at Loony, but it misses and skips across the water. It then ends up hitting Flaky, who falls on the ground because of it. Mono scowls, then walks away to find more quietness. Meanwhile, the chessboard is seen full of pawns, knights and rooks as Chess and Josh are still at war. Chaffy walks by and sees Chess and Josh playing chess. Bored, he decides to imagine the chess game as a real war, where pawns are seen murdering each other. He snaps out of his daydream to see himself stepping on a bear trap. He falls, and another bear trap clamps his head off. Josh notices Chaffy's death, and Chess moves Josh's king next to his pawn. Josh moves his king, killing his pawn. Mono passes by a field of flowers and sighs contently. However, the flowers quickly die as a factory nearby produces pollution. He marches over to the factory and sees The Mole and Cole working hard. Mono yells at The Mole, who can barely hear him over the loud sound of machinery. He, instead, yells at Cole, who says they need to work harder, or they'll get fired. Mono pushes Cole over, causing him to get sucked into the conveyor belt. Mono walks away, frustrated. Josh and Chess are seen STILL playing the game, as not a single one has won yet. Mono accidentally pushes over the table, causing the chessboard to fall. Josh and Chess yell at Mono for ruining their game. Mono, furious, punches Josh in the glasses, slicing him to pieces. He goes to punch Chess, who hides in his pawn shell. He punches at Chess again, who hides in his shell again. He thinks of something else, and gets it. He pushes Chess over and pushes him into the river like a barrel. Chess is unable to get up due to being in his shell and in a river. Blessed with quietness, Mono sighs. Before the episode ends, Loony pecks at him, causing Mono to get a furious face. Deaths *Flaky cracks her skull. *Many pawns murder each other (in Chaffy's imagination). *Chaffy is decapitated by a bear trap. *Many flowers die of pollution. *Cole is sucked into a conveyor belt. *Josh is sliced to pieces by glass. *Mono may have killed Loony offscreen. Trivia *The title for this episode was the original title for Castle Hastle. *When Chess hid in his pawn when Mono tried punching him, he said "Disappear!". Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images